The Burlesque Show
by 0bsessionXx
Summary: -The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return.- A South of Nowhere and Moulin Rouge fanfiction. I am trying to refrain from this becoming a musical, however, when necessary, I will include lyrics or whole songs.
1. Be Loved In Return

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, nor do I own Moulin Rouge, where majority of my story-line will be coming from. Certain things may be used from either SoN or MR; I will try to refrain from doing that as I do not wish to be sued, however, if it is necessary to the text then I will probably use it.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible, I can't promise anything, though.**

**I hope you all enjoy. =D And, if possible, I would love it if you could give me some feedback. However, it is not necessary.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

A young woman is laying on a bed, she is curled up in a ball. The room is bathed in darkness, the only light provided is through the single window that the room holds, her form is illuminated by the moonlight that leaks through. The young woman has pale vanilla colored skin, and cornstalk colored tresses. She makes a slight movement, and reaches out to a makeshift end table and grasps a bottle; she slowly sits up, and tilts her head back, pouring the remaining liquid down her throat. She grimaces and shakes her head, then tosses the bottle across the room; it collides with the wall and shatters.

She sighs, and glances around. The room is a disaster, papers (crumpled and flat) litter the solid surfaces, and then some, same as the liquor bottles. Clothing is strewn about, she slowly puts her feet on the cool floor (the only bit that seems to be showing). She shivers involuntarily, and then moves over to the window. She glances outside and into the distance. She turns and looks down at the typewriter, it lays untouched, and collecting dust. She shakes her head as she grabs a piece of paper and slides it in and locks the mechanism, she then sits down in the chair and stairs at the blank page for a few moments. She begins to type, and the tears fall.

_'The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return.'_

-

Spencer stepped off the train, luggage in hand, and she glanced into the distance. She couldn't help but smile. This would be her new home, and she would do what she's always wanted to do... Write. She exited the train station, and glanced left and right before crossing a street, cars were still fairly new, and not everyone had one, but she still checked, because she heard some stories about people getting hit, and she didn't like the outcomes. So, when she decided that the road was safe enough to cross she crossed and stopped in front of a man with a horse and carriage.

"How much to Montmartre?" She asked the gentleman; he glanced at her and her attire, looked up at her and smiled crookedly.

"Not one for the times, are you mistress?"

She glanced down at her shirt, slacks, and jacket and shrugged. "I'm not what you would call conventional."

He smirked this time, "It'll be three francs. Think you can afford it?"

She shrugged and reached into her pocket pulling out a wad of francs. She removed three and handed them to him.

His eyebrows rose, and he took the money, and opened the door for her. "After you, madam."

She nodded in approval and got into the carriage. He climbed up to the seat, grabbed the reins and off they went.

-

He dropped her off in front of the town entrance, and waved goodbye. She returned the nicety, and glanced about her. She smiled again, and wandered in while glancing this way and that. Finally after fifteen or so minutes she stopped in front of a small building, it was alright for what it was, but it could have been better. However, she realized that her francs were dwindling, and she was sure that the one room apartment would cost her about as much as she had, if not more. So it would have to do.

"What can I do ya for, lass?" A woman inquired from behind her, causing her to jump.

She spun around and faced the woman, "Uhm, I- I would like to rent an apartment, Mrs..." She trailed off, and waited for the woman to respond.

"Miss, actually. Hartford. Rebecca Hartford. And you are?"

She blushed and glanced down, "Spencer Carlin."

The woman laughed a bit, "A man's name, have you? It's a'right, deary. Father named you, I s'pose? After his father?"

She glanced up at Miss Hartford, and nodded. "How did you know?"

"Because a mother would never name her daughter something like that unless the father deemed it so. You were inquiring about a room?"

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked dumbfounded.

"Well, an 'apartment'? We don't 'ave any of those, lovey. You'd have to make do with a room."

Spencer considered this for a moment and finally nodded. "How much, for a month?"

The woman laughed again, almost scaring Spencer out of her wits from how loud it was. "A month, lass? Well, if you think you can afford it, 30 francs, miss."

Spencer reached into her pocket again, and pulled out the wad of francs, counted out 30 and handed them to the woman who in turn handed Spencer the key to her new apartment... Er, room.


	2. Without It, You Are Nothing

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, nor do I own Moulin Rouge, where majority of my story-line will be coming from. Certain things may be used from either SoN or MR; I will try to refrain from doing that as I do not wish to be sued, however, if it is necessary to the text then I will probably use it.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible, I can't promise anything, though.**

**I hope you all enjoy. =D And, if possible, I would love it if you could give me some feedback. However, it is not necessary.**

**

* * *

**

Spencer sat on the single chair in the room which just so happened to be in front of a desk, and glanced around after her items were put into their rightful places. She smiled once again, and turned towards her typewriter. Her fingers rested on the keys, she stared into the infinite depths of the blank page and froze.

She knew what she wanted to write about, she had always knew what she wanted to write about. Except there was one problem, she'd never experienced it... (It being love.)

Suddenly, there was a thump from upstairs, and screaming. Spencer jumped up, and left the safety of her room and sprinted up the stairs. She rapped on the door, again and again and again, until it swung open and she almost hit a smaller girl in the head.

Startled, she dropped her hands and put them behind her back. "Uh... Hi. I was just downstairs, and I was trying to write... And, uhm, well... I heard a thump. Are you alright?"

By this point Spencer was breathing a little heavily, and she let out a deep breath.

The smaller girl looked at her and giggled, "Everyone is fine. I'm Kyla... And, you are?"

"Spencer."

"Spencer? Huh." The smaller girl spoke and leaned into the door frame a bit. Someone crept up behind Kyla and pulled the door open more, then stepping out a bit and in front of Spencer. Spencer's eyes darted up and met the intense gaze of a black woman, roughly her height, and definitely a lot stronger than herself...

She squeaked a small, "Hi." And cast her gaze downwards.

The woman merely laughed and held out her hand to her, "Chelsea."

Spencer looked from her hand and up to her, and slowly reached out and grasped it.

"Wanna come in?" Chelsea spoke, and gestured towards the inside of the room.

Spencer nodded, and the three girls moved inside. Two men were hunched down over a piano, speaking quickly, almost arguing and then furiously writing down notes. Spencer's eyes passed from the two women, onto the men, and then onto another man who was too busy painting the wall absurd colors to even notice anyone or anything except the paint.

Chelsea cleared her throat which startled the men taking the notes, they both looked up, confusion knitting their eyebrows. "Julian."

The man kept on painting.

"Julian!"

He was completely oblivious, dead to the world.

Chelsea cleared her throat once more, the other two men cringed, and covered their ears, Kyla covered her own as well. I noticed and took this same precaution"Julian!" Chelsea screamed; shrill and piercing.

I had not expected that...

The man jumped, and spun around quickly drawing a pistol and taking aim. Realizing who he was aiming at, he blushed profusely, and put the gun away.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I have someone to introduce you to." She gestured to me, and I stepped forward sheepishly, "Julian, Lucius, and Zedok this is Spencer; Spencer, I would like you to meet Julian, Lucius and Zedok."

I nodded in greeting to them, they all just stared. Finally a shorter man with dark blonde hair spoke up (Zedok), "Isn't Spencer a male name?"

Chelsea glared. "What did you say?"

Zedok blanched before speaking, "I- uh, I asked if Spencer was a male name..."

I placed a hand on Chelsea's shoulder and tried to convey the notion that it was okay, that I got this question a lot.

"You have thirty seconds to leave, Zed. Thirty seconds." She almost growled her last few words at him.

Zedok picked up his coat, and a stack of papers; which I would later learn was his manuscript, and he left...

Kyla groaned in frustration as the door slammed behind us. No one moved.

"You really couldn't wait until he was done writing the show, could you!?" Kyla squealed.

Chelsea glanced at her and shrugged, "It was only a matter of time before I killed him anyhow."

"You're an-" Kyla immediately cut herself off and glanced at me. All the others followed suit. "Wait... Spencer?"

I looked at Kyla, and tilted my head, "Yeah?"

"Before, when you came up... You said something about writing?"

I nodded, and shrugged. "Well, yeah."

Chelsea smirked, "We found a new writer."

"What?" I questioned, still mildly confused.

"You will write the show for us. It's called Spectacular, Spectacular. And, it's about love."

I felt myself pale, "I.. Uh, no. No, no, no. I can't write the show."

"What!? Why!?" Kyla squeaked out.

"B-because. I- No, I just can't."

Chelsea stepped a little closer to me and rested her hand on my shoulder as I had done earlier. "Why?"

I sighed and looked out their window, "I- I've never been in love before... I don't think I can... I don't even know if I-"

"Do you believe in Beauty?" Kyla asked, timidly.

I nodded vigorously.

"Do you believe in Truth?" This time it was Julian who spoke, the first time I had heard him speak, actually.

Again, I nodded.

"Do you believe in Love?" This time it was Lucius who spoke, he was looking deep into my eyes; into my soul.

"Yes... Above all things I believe in love. Love is, everything... Without it, you are nothing."

They all smiled, "Welcome aboard, Spence."

Lucius came over to me holding a glass filled with a green liquid and handed it to me. I glanced at him quizzically, and he took his own and finished it in a gulp. Shrugging, I followed suit.

The liquid burned as it seared my throat. Shortly after it had settled in my stomach, my vision fogged, and everything was brighter, lighter.


	3. Lady's Choice

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, nor do I own Moulin Rouge, where majority of my story-line will be coming from. Certain things may be used from either SoN or MR; I will try to refrain from doing that as I do not wish to be sued, however, if it is necessary to the text then I will probably use it.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible, I can't promise anything, though.**

**I hope you all enjoy. =D And, if possible, I would love it if you could give me some feedback. However, it is not necessary.**

**

* * *

**

The five artists sat together in a balcony seat, all were dressed in formal attire; Kyla was in a deep purple satin dress which slightly accentuated her curves while Chelsea was in a black, strapless number which clung dangerously close to her body, and revealing far too much skin. Both Lucius, and Julian were wearing black dress pants, white button down shirts, and black overcoats, Lucius however adorned his outfit with a vest. Spencer, in contrast, was the only female not wearing the proper attire. She had been outfitted in a crimson button down blouse, black dress pants, a black vest and a black overcoat. Her hair was pulled back, and she wore a top hat.

The table in the middle of the group contained several glasses half full or full of alcoholic sighed as she leaned back in the seat having finished the last of the liquid in her glass. Chelsea looked at her and smirked, "Nervous, are we?"

Spencer shook her head, "Not nervous... Just, really out of place."

Kyla looked over at Spencer, "You're not that out of place... I mean, we're in the Moulin Rouge..."

Julian and Lucius shared a little laugh at this statement. Spencer shrugged, her attention falling onto the "employees" of the Moulin Rouge and the potential "customers". They were dancing, laughing, and drinking. The women were trying to get their hands on the money before they even started their work. Spencer couldn't blame them, though; she'd probably do the same thing if she were in their situation.

A woman with dark hair, and mid-toned skin stepped out onto the stage and spread her arms. The band immediately stopped playing, and everyones gaze fell onto the stage; the patrons of the area were solely focused on the woman.

"Good evening ladies," Her gaze swept over her women, "And gentlemen," Her gaze then swept over the remaining crowd. "Welcome to the Moulin Rouge! I hope you're ready for the show, because Ashley and I have something very special for you!" She had a grin on her face as she finished speaking.

The room erupted in applause only to be quieted by the dimming of the lights, and the descending of a young woman from the ceiling. Spencer sat in awe, her gaze fixed on said woman. Dark chestnut curls framed her face, milk chocolate colored eyes, and coffee colored skin. She wore a sparkling silver bodice, white gloves up to her elbows, fishnet tights, black heels, and a top hat. Surrounding her slim neck was a silver chain with a lone diamond in the center.

"The French are glad to die for love," She intoned. Spencer's heart sped up as she watched the woman.

"They delight in fighting duels," Their eyes locked, milk chocolate onto baby blues.

"But, I prefer a man who lives, and gives expensive jewels."

The band started up, and Ashley started swinging back and forth, "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girls best friend!"

She dropped from the swing, and stopped in front of a youngish man, she leaned in close to him, their lips almost touching, "A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, or help you feed your, pussycat." She winked at the guy and pushed him down.

The crowd burst out laughing at this, she raised her arms which caused everyone to go quiet. Their eyes met again. Spencer felt herself blush; Ashley smirked.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but tonight it's lady's choice."

All of the men groaned.

Kyla leaned over and whispered to Spencer, "After the show I have arranged a meeting between you and Ashley."

Spencer blinked and looked at Kyla, "You what?"

Chelsea smirked and finished her drink.

-

Christine leaned over to Aiden, "After the show I've arranged a special meeting for you and Ashley."

Aiden smirked finishing his drink.

-

"I can't wait." Spencer and Aiden both spoke at the same time.

-

Spencer sat in silence the rest of the show. Chelsea looked over at the blonde, concern flashing over her features once.

Aiden sat and watched, his eyes trailing her body with every dance she performed. He couldn't wait to be with her. He smiled once again. One night with her, and he knew he'd be hooked.

The band moved onto a slower song; Ashley made her way over to Spencer and held out her hand.

Spencer looked up at the woman, confusion knitting her eyebrows together.

"Dance?"

"Uh... E-Excuse me?"

Ashley turned for a minute, and frowned at the audience.

They all "aww-ed". She turned back to Spencer, and held out her hand again, Spencer looked down at the woman's hand and took it. She rose, and followed Ashley out onto the floor.

They began dancing.

-

Christine was watching from a different booth, she glanced over and noticed that Aiden was gone, however, she didn't remember him being quite as short as the man Ashley was dancing with; she shrugged anyhow and let it continue.

-

"What brings you here?" Ashley leaned in close and whispered in Spencer's ear.

Spencer shivered a bit, and cleared her throat, "Um, I'm a, uh,"

Ashley chuckled, "Nervous?"

Spencer blushed, and looked down.

"Hey... Look at me. Please?" Ashley said as her hand moved up to the other girls chin, Spencer's head lifted, and they looked into each others eyes.

"It's okay." Ashley whispered, her heart felt like it was in her throat.

Spencer smiled and nodded.

They continued to dance in silence; a few minutes passed before Spencer spoke, "Uhm, Kyla s-said, that we could m-meet in private..."

Ashley quirk-ed an eyebrow, "Did she now?" She smiled, and leaned in, her lips brushing Spencer's earlobe as she spoke, "I would like that."


End file.
